


One Last Goodbye

by blueyeddrabble



Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonfire, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, References to Sex, Seijoh Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: With the third years having graduated, the team decides to get together for a celebration.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838251
Kudos: 21
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	One Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my work for Day 4 of Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020!
> 
> Prompt: Hands/Bonfire/"You're kind of hot"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The high school chapter of their lives is finally closing. The third years at Seijoh have graduated, and they are all set on going to universities in Tokyo. Yahaba had the best idea to celebrate their graduation, a bonfire. A night out at Watari’s family cabin with all of the Seijoh regulars is exactly what they all had to look forward to.

“Iwa-chan, are you excited for the night out with the team?” Oikawa asked, giving a head tilt to his boyfriend.

“Of course I am Shittykawa, this might be the last thing we can all do together as a team.” 

“Iwa-chan, don’t talk like that! We’ll all spend time together even when we're in university. We’ll go see them when they play at nationals, and we will stay by each other’s side for our entire lives.”

“You’re probably right, but we still have to keep our futures somewhat realistic. I hope we all stay connected when we are older.”

“Well Iwa-chan how about you and I do some connecting of our own right now.” Oikawa smirked, giving Iwaizumi his favorite look in the world. 

The night came fast. The entirety of Seijoh’s first string sat around the firepit to enjoy their last night together as friends. 

“Okay you losers, I think it’s time to spice things up before we part.” Mattsun said, looking directly at Oikawa. “Me and our lovely ex-captain came up with an idea to solidify our bond as a team together. It’s a game called hot seat. You get bombarded by us with questions for a full minute, and you can’t turn down answering a question. I mean you can, but for every question you dodge it’s a minute of listening to Oikawa rant about how much he loves Oikawa.”

“Damn, I’ll definitely answer all of those questions then.” Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, you should want to hear about all of the things I want to do with, or too, you.” Oikawa gives a nice wink to his boyfriend. 

“Okay so enough of those two, who wants to go first?” Mattsun asked, nudging Makki to go first.

“I’ll go.” Kyoutani piped up.

“Okay, a minute starts right now!” Oikawa yelled. “Kyouken-chan who tops in the bedroom?”

“Me and Yahaba do it both ways.” Kyoutani answered, rubbing a hand up and down Yahaba’s back.

“What’s your favorite thing about me?” Yahaba asked his boyfriend.

“Can I just say everything? Is that acceptable? If not I’d probably have to say your personality.” Kyoutani kissed the side of Yahaba’s head.

“Alright, last question. Kyoutani if you weren’t with Yahaba who would you sleep with?” Mattsun asked.

“Iwaizumi without question.” Kyoutani shrugged.

“Okay Kyoutani, pick the next victim.” Oikawa said.

“Watari, your turn.” Kyoutani said.

“Cool, let’s do this.” Watari smiled.

“Why did you let me ask Yahaba out when you had a crush on him?” Kyoutani asked.

“Uhm, I never had a crush on Yahaba. I’m actually asexual and aromantic. So I’ve never really had a crush on anyone, but I have my family and my friends, so I’m pretty content.” Watari said in an extremely peppy way.

“Okay then, Watari who is your favorite member of the team?” Oikawa asked, making Iwaizumi scoff at his boyfriend’s need for validation.

“I think I’d have to say Yahaba. I mean he is my best friend, but if it’s not him then it’s probably Mattsun and Makki since they are my fellow memers.”

“Last question for Watari who wants it?” Mattsun asks.

“I’ll take it.” Kunimi says. “Watari, what would make you happiest in life?”

“Damn, that’s a loaded question. I’m not really sure. I’ve always wanted a kid, but I think just being able to live my life being completely me is what would make me the happiest.”

“Aww adorable.” Oikawa smiled. “Now it’s my turn.”

“Patience is a virtue Shittykawa, you know that right?” 

“Iwa-chan, that’s no way to talk to the person you love.”

“Whatever, I’ll ask the first question.” Iwaizumi started to laugh to himself. “What is one thing you’ve always been too afraid to tell me?”

“Hmm…” OIkawa had to think. He never really kept secrets from Iwaizumi, well there was one thing that happened in middle school, but he promised to never speak about that, well at least until now. “One thing I’ve always been too scared to tell Iwa-chan is about when I first realized I had feelings for you. It was in junior high, after a volleyball match. We were changing in the locker room and seeing you there shirtless made me drool. So that afternoon, I went home and jerkedoffthinkingaboutyou.”

The entire Seijoh team sat around not knowing what to say after that revelation. Well all except one person.

“I said something I didn’t know, Oikawa. You told me about that already, do you not remember what we did afterwards?”

“No I don’t Iwa-chan. I don’t even remember telling you.”

“It was after we lost against Karasuno, you said you were already so embarrassed by the defeat you might as well tell me everything embarrassing about you. I guess you blocked that entire day out of your memory, which means you don’t remember me reenacting the thoughts you had about me.”

All of the Seijoh members ended up having a turn in the hot seat, but Kindaichi wanted to make sure that he got the s’mores he was promised. Kindaichi and Kunimi went into Watari’s house to grab all of the ingredients for s’mores. The group passed around some sticks to skewer their marshmallows. The marshmallows started to brown when Oikawa turned to whisper in Iwaizumi’s ear. 

“You know Iwa-chan, you’re kinda hot.” Oikawa leaned in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “But my marshmallow is hotter.”

Iwaizumi headbutted his boyfriend causing all of their teammates to laugh. They all sat in their chairs eating their s’mores smiling and laughing the night away. All of the Seijoh players knew that this would be a night that solidified their bond as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell with me about gay volleyball on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
